Flaming Desires
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: They say that everything can change in a matter of seconds, I never believed it at first, but everything changed the moment I laid eyes on him. My name is Kai Jace Cyrus, and this is my story about how I met my other half.
1. Chapter 1

They say that everything can change in a matter of seconds, I never believed it at first, but everything changed the moment I laid eyes on him. My name is Kai Cyrus, and this is my story about how I met my other half.

I have live in Dauntless for my entire life, everything I ever did, had something to do with the faction, I was abandoned as a newborn, Max took me in and raised me as his own, and I considered him as my father. I was reckless and proud of it, bruises and scars covered my body, and my temper got the best of me some of the time, people believed I was Dauntless itself, brave, stupid, yet at the same time I had respect.

I would train most hours of the day and at night I would watch over the faction, I rarely slept, the doctors were baffled, but I accepted it as it was. Adrenaline, my strength, my ability to figure people's weaknesses in mere seconds and my other acute senses sight, hearing, taste, touch and smell were my greatest allies. Max believed I was inhuman; I would climb the training ground beams with ease, keeping people uneasy, my catlike reflexes, and my eyes. My eyes were interesting, they were almost an emerald green, and it made me almost dangerous. My black hair stopped at my shoulder blades, but I grew accustom to keeping it into a high ponytail.

Training when I was an initiate wasn't easy, but I got the hang of it, every night I would watch the faction like I always would, what interested me was that Leaders had more advantages, that's what I wanted to be when I finally passed this whole training into full members. The second phase of training was fear simulations, these things freaked me out at first, but over the two weeks they happened, I had used my strengths to overtake them. The final phase was easy; the final simulation was all my fears together. I faced them all and passed it with flying colors, after that I had the highest rank, so I became a leader-in-training. There was another leader-in-training, I looked him in the eyes, the way his clod steel blue eyes locked on my green eyes, make my spine shiver and my core throb. I took in his features, his strong cheekbones hidden behind his beautiful apricot skin, his hair was the color of a blonde sunset, and his sides shaved the light brown hairs stood with strength. His scent carried Axe body spray, and his body was built with muscle. "Eric, this is Kai, my daughter" Max introduced us, we shook hands, it honestly felt like electricity when I shook his hand.

I turned my gaze back to Max, my hands folded with anticipation for our final in training assignment. I wasn't nervous about it; We were given the assignment of fight training, "Keep you midsection tight, don't let your opponent find your weakness, you let that happen, it's not going to be good for you" I said watching the initiates practicing on the dummies. I saw Eric checking out my ass again, He has been doing that for the past 6 months, I gave him a wink, I saw an initiate struggling; I walked over to her, "Need some help" I asked her. She nods her head, "Ok, here" I said fixing her position, "Suck in your gut, but not too tight you might pass out" I said shifting her stance a little. "Lift your arms up a few inches, but keep your elbows in, it protects your sides" I said moving her arms a bit. "Use your size against your opponent, small size give you speed, but drops stamina, so you would keep your feet flat, but don't put all your weight on one foot" I said pushing her shoulders down a little. "Now kick the dummy" I said stepping back. She does the move I tell her to do, once her foot makes contact, it causes the dummy to slam to the side. She smiles at her accomplishment. The next morning, Eric and I officially became Dauntless leaders; I decided to give myself a reward, a few tattoos. I looked and found a few, a triskele: between my shoulder blades, the Dauntless symbol: under the triskele, Tribal Tattoo of Fire: on both my arms, an anti-possession tattoo; on my right breast and last a backwards five meaning self: behind left ear.

I went back to my apartment; it was really a large loft. I sat down on my bed thinking to myself, a knock on my door got me to get up. I open the door to see Eric, "Come in" I said as he looked inside. "What are you doing here" I asked as I saw a few of his new tattoos and piercings. "I wanted to see how you were settling into your loft" He asked as I got my door shut. "I'm settling in just fine" I replied as I walked to my window, looking outside to see the sun was setting. I feel his presence behind me, "It's beautiful" He said standing beside me, "I don't really notice" I replied feeling my core throbbing, his presence nearby made me want to do thing I never thought of doing. "Eric" I asked looking up at him, "Hm" He replied looking at me. "Thanks for seeing if I was okay" I said smiling. "It was no problem" He said looking me in my eyes. "What are you looking at" I asked him. "Just looking at how your eyes light up in the sun" He replied as he put his hand on my cheek.

I saw his eyes flickering from my eyes to my lips and he began leaning down towards me. I felt his lips on mine; my brain hadn't begun registering what was happening till I pressed my lips back to his. His hands went down to my lower back, mine went to his neck, he pressed me flushed against his body, and I felt his emotions overflowing my ability to think. His lips were pressed against the side of my face; I jumped while wrapping my legs around his waist. He began roughly kissing my lips, I ripped off his t-shirt, while he ripped off mine, and we finally found my bedroom.

"Eric, please" I said panting as my core was aching for some kind of contact. He gets me out of my bottoms, his hands finally finding my aching core, I feel pure bliss as he kisses my neck, and I soon hear something pass my ear. "Kai" My name passes his lips like a fucking song. "Eric" I feel his clothed length rubbing against my aching sex. He finally takes off his boxers, we were under the silk covers, I wrap my legs around his waist, "Are you sure you want to do this" He asked as he positioned himself at my entrance. "I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else, Eric I care for you, I want no one but you" I replied as I didn't see lust in his eyes, but something deeper in his eyes.

He smiled, he kisses my lips as his length swiftly thrusts into me, I feel the pain as I was being stretched, and I couldn't hide my discomfort. Eric's concerned eyes laid on my face, "Kai, are you ok" He asked me panicked. "Yes" I said feeling tears going down my face. "You're in pain" He said scared that he hurt me. "Eric, you are my first, I always wanted it to be you" I said feeling the pain being to lessen. "Kai, you should have told me" He said a bit angered. "This is something I wanted to share with you, I wanted it to be you and you only" I said feeling all the pains that overwhelmed me disappear. He took my hand, intertwining our fingers and he then began to thrust slowly. I felt a new feeling in my belly, it was tightening, but it felt good. "Eric" I moan out his name. His thrusts gradually getting faster, his lips attacking my neck, I scratch his back with my nails, they were going to lead marks later, I felt my breathing getting rougher as he hits a spot that made me shutter against his chest.

He lowered his head on my shoulder, prepping it with kisses, his thrust were getting rougher, his hands on my hips, I began meeting him thrust for thrust, the tightening feeling was getting tighter and tighter."Eric" I moaned out, I felt his hand go to my clit, his finger making circles, and I felt my legs locking around his waist tightly. "Kai, let go" He said as his hips went faster, I soon felt the feeling, the tightening finally snapped, I practically screamed as I felt my very first orgasm spread through my body, I felt my walls clench tightly, I gasped for air as I came down, Eric flips us, I was on top, his hands on my hips, the feeling in my belly began tightening again, but much faster, Eric groans, then he sits up and bites into my shoulder, breaking the skin. "Eric" I moaned as gripped his back for dear life. "Kai, cum with me" His voice becoming rough as he speed up, I felt the feeling snap, I bite into his shoulder, breaking the skin, he groans as I feel his warmth filling me, I let out a cry, a pleasure filled cry, I collapse on his chest, he wraps his arms around me, as he lies down with me. He pulls out of me, I whine as I feel the emptiness, my walls working to keep Eric's fluids inside myself.

My muscles were sore beyond belief, I didn't want to move, I felt hands moving my body, I let out a whine of protest, Eric placed me by his side, moving my head on his shoulder and one of my arms on his chest. "Stay" I begged him, "I'm not leaving" he said calming his rapid heartbeat. My hair lay on his arm that wrapped around my back. "Eric" I asked feeling my eyes becoming heavy, "Yes" He responded pulling me into his presence. "Be mine" I asked looking him in the eyes. He then looked down at me, "I will Kai, I don't regret this" He said after kissing my lips. I smiled as I snuggled into his heat. I soon felt my eyes close, and I welcomed it.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a whole two weeks and every morning I wake up sore and tired, I feel relaxed against Eric's body, his warmth calling me over, I scrambled into his chest, his cobalt eyes looking into my green eyes. "Hey love" I said smiling as I kissed his perfect lips, he kissed back, "I have to see Four about final screenings soon" I said as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Skip it" he said placing his nose in the crook of my neck. "I can't, Max will have my head" I said placing my hands in his hair. I got out of bed, swinging my hips as I went to the bathroom. I soon got into the shower, turning on the hot water, it ran down my body, my sore muscles screamed this feels good.

I felt hands on my body, I already know who it was, his lips attacked my neck. I moaned at the contact, "Get my back" I said grabbing the body wash. "Sure" He said smirking. I felt his hands maneuvering all over my back, I hummed at the way his hands ran over my spine. I felt something poking at my lower back, I rubbed my ass against him, his groan caused me to turn around and rub against him. His hands went to my hips, I wrapped my legs around him, my hands gripped his hair, he enters me with ease, I moaned loudly, the sound of skin slapping skin filled my ears, my lips found his neck, I heard his low groan.

"Babe are you close" I said trying to catch my breath, "Are you" He said gripping my hips tighter, I nodded my head and soon the coil in my belly snapped. I bite into his shoulder again as I feel warmth surround my core. Soon we actually get cleaned, after getting out, I dried my hair, Eric grabbed my ass like five times, I smirk at the loving gesture.

I got dressed, I couldn't find my jacket, "Hey Eric, you seen my jac…." I said soon finding it in his arms. "Right here love" He replied. I tried to grab it from him, but he pulls it back. "You know what I want" He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. His lips pressed back, I took my chance and grabbed my jacket, "Love you" I let out with a smile. "Love you too" He said kissing my cheeks. I left but not before a heated make out session. I didn't want to leave, but I have responsibilities as a leader of Dauntless.

I leave the loft, going to the training grounds, "Ah Four" I said watching the initiates working on fighting techniques. "Kai, so final simulation will be tomorrow" He said giving me a tablet of the scheduling, "Alright, I'll give this to Max" I said nodding to him, after finding Max and showing him the data, he gave me the rest of the day to myself. I go back to the loft, I see Eric nowhere, I soon feel arms around my waist, "Hey, Max gave me the rest of the day off" I said with a smirk. Eric carries me to the bed, he takes off my shirt, he soon takes my pants off. I moan at the contact, I soon feel something foreign, I look down to see Eric eating me out, he finds my G-Spot. I grip the sheets. "Let go anytime Kai" He said after licking my clit repeatedly. I soon snap and let out a cry, my juices flooding out, Eric laps it up like it's dessert. I panted feeling great, "I...can't...believe you...just...did that"I huffed trying to catch my breath. "You taste delicious" He said kissing his way up to my lips, I tasted myself, it was weird, but I didn't mind.

I soon feel his length thrust into me, I instantly orgasmed again, my core was still sensitive from the first orgasm. He starts slowly thrusting, I mewl under him, his fingers find my clit, he circles around it slowly, that made me cry out again, Eric began speeding up again. My nails giving him marks that wouldn't go away for at least a few days. His lips were drawn to my neck, I felt another orgasm appearing, "Going to fill you up, 'make sure you can't walk for days" He said speeding up and slamming into my sensitive core. I lock my legs around his waist. "Eric I love you" I said feeling my high almost explode. "I love you too Kai" Eric replied as he slammed harder. I whined as I was getting closer and closer by the second. "Gonna see your belly round with my children" He said huffing, I gripped his hair, "I want you, Eric, My Eric, I want this with you" I said wanting either lil Eric's or lil Kai's running around the loft. I soon reached my high, I let out a cry and so did Eric. I feel him spill deep inside me. He softly thrusts and I just feel him lazily kissing my face and neck.

Soon he pulled out, I felt pure and utter bliss coursing through my veins. Eric pulled me to his side, I placed my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his large arms around me. "Eric" I asked as I laid my arm on his chest. "Kai" He replied as I looked into those loving cobalt eyes. "Is it true, when you said you wanted children with me, did you mean it" I said feeling a little overwhelmed by what he said. "Kai, there is no one in this world that I would rather start a family with, I want this with you, if you will have me" He said staring at me with truth and loyalty in his voice. The love in his eyes made me smile."Eric I feel the same way" I said kissing his nose. He just smiled at the gesture, then I laid on my side, Eric pulling me into his chest, our bodies fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

Eric placed his head on mine, my chest against his, our legs tangled, I laid my head in the crook of his neck, the silver silk sheet covering our loving embrace sealed us comfortingly. I closed my eyes, not falling asleep till I finally heard Eric's light snoring tuning with his heartbeat, I didn't want this moment to end, this was probably the most love I have had since Max took me in and raised me as his own. Eric loved me for who I was; A reckless, talented, scar~ covered, beautiful leader of Dauntless. My scars show my brave yet reckless side. I was ashamed of them, Eric then changed that, I wonder if Eric will propose soon. I stayed in his arms, feeling him rub the small of my back.

I soon fell asleep like that. " _Please stop" I saw one of my fellow faction mates with the group cornering me. Oh no I remember this, Tyler assaulted me. "Suger just quiet down, we don't want you to fuss" He said taking a blade and slashing my back and chest. "HELP" I screamed._ "Kai….Kai please wake up" I heard someone calling me. _The blade slashing, my blood exiting the fresh wounds_ "KAI" I woke up to see Eric looking at me worried. I felt tears on my face, I was in Eric's arms, I sobbed into his warmth. "Shh...Shh Jacy you're ok" He said using a nickname. I smiled at that, I felt him move me onto his chest. He started humming, I felt better, tired, and loved. I soon fall asleep like that, I woke up later and Eric was gone. I get up to see a blue and white carnation on his pillow, next to it was a note, _**Max texted me because he wanted a small early border patrol, I'll be back soon as I can, Eric**_ I smiled, my man was keeping us safe, I get out of bed, taking the flower with me into the kitchen. I place the flower in a small vase and place it next to a window so it can get some sun. I feel a little light headed, trying to stable myself, I begin feeling nauseous, I soon feel sick to my stomach. I rush to the bathroom and throw up. I brush my teeth to get rid of the aftertaste. Seriously what is going on, wait a minute. I got to my calendar, I'm a week and a half late, I grab my jacket, and go to the Pit, I go to one of the shops, I then purchased three different pregnancy tests. I get back to the loft, I go to the bathroom, and peed on the sticks.

Now is the hard part, the waiting game, I have to wait ten minutes till I know my fate. Where was Eric, all this waiting is messing with my head. I soon check them, I stare at my results all three were positive. I smile at my fate, I have to tell Eric,I want to do it in a special way. I throw away two of the tests, I take one and put it in a old pen cardboard box, I tied it closed with a fire themed ribbon. I got a piece of paper and in my fancy writing The fire that you and I have is special, this fire has created a spark that will bring us together even more. I love how this is, I place the box containing my positive pregnancy test at the bottom of the paper,and I placed my hand on my belly. I couldn't stop smiling, now all I have to do is wait for Eric to get home. I get a drink of water to calm my nerves,

I soon hear the loft door open and shut. I see Eric's smiling face through the door. "How was it" I asked, He then kissed my lips, "It was peaceful, all I want to do is pleasure my lady" He said kissing my neck. "Um Eric" I said smiling. "Hm" He said as he kissed my temple. "A letter is on the table for you" I said smiling. He starts walking to the table, I grab my camcorder and start recording. "What's with the camera babe" Eric asked confused. "You'll see" I said behind the camera. "What's this" He said holding the letter and small box. "Read the letter first" I said smirking. "Ok" He said interested.

I placed the camera on its stand so it would get both of us in the shot. "The fire that you and I have is special, this fire has created a spark that will bring us together even more" He said confused than ever. "Open the box" I said smiling. He opened the box and got out the stick. "Wait are you" Eric asked surprised. "Yes" I said smiling. "That means" He said smiling."Yep you're going to be a dad" I said smiling. Eric then picked me up, spun me, then kissed me. I giggled as he did this. He then kissed my belly, I just felt tears go down my face. "Kai, I have to ask you something important" He said getting down on one knee. "Oh my god" I said feeling more tears, "Kai, you have given me everything I have ever wanted in a woman, a sense of humor, understanding, loyalty, and passion." Eric said as he got out a black box, I just kept crying. "Kai Jace Cyrus, will you do the honors and make me the happiest man in this moment and become my wife" He said opening it, the ring was simple, it had one diamond and the band itself was black. "Yes,Eric Coulter Yes I will marry you" I said smiling. He placed the ring on my finger then once again kissed me.


End file.
